Love Is Blind
by bandgeek18
Summary: Jayden saves a girl from a nighlock attack, and decides to take her in. But who is she? What do the nighlocks want from her? And most importantly, can the rangers trust her? Things just get worse when Jayden's feelings for her start to become a little more than friendship.
1. Serrator's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Sadly.

_*Italic Indicates thought_

Chapter One: Serrator's Plans

A/N: I'm back! So this was requested by a fan. I hope you like it!

"Chaos is an angel who fell in love with an angel." -Christopher Poindexter

The red waters of the Sanzu River moved in slow waves against the black rocks. Serrator paced along the shore, mind mulling over the facts. "Those rangers," he growled. "Those samurai rangers think they can beat me." He growled and kicked at a rock. It bounced around aimlessly. "If only I knew more about their plans. Or the sealing symbol."

"Boss."

Serrator turned around and raised his weapon. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me boss?" the human man asked. He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He was a particularly handsome man with auburn hair and ice blue eyes. "Well, it has been a while. Maybe you'd recognize me better like this." He took his hands out and spread his arms. Black light seemed to be radiating from his and his form shifted. He became a monster with broad shoulders, arms, and legs. He was basically a giant humanoid-fox.

"Kitsune," Serrator smiled. "It's been a while indeed."

"So Boss, how's it going? Hm?"

"The samurai rangers are proving to be as annoying as ever."

"Ah yes. I've heard a lot about them in the human world."

"Is that where you've been?"

"Mhm. I was still on my...mission for you when the last red ranger sealed Master Xandred away. With the gaps sealed off, I was forced to remain in human form. I've survived by being near places of human misery and absorbing their pain. It was menial existence, and I'd very much like to repay the rangers for keeping me out of my home for all these years."

"Ah yes. I remember that mission now," Serrator nodded. "How did that go by the way?"

"It was a success."

"A success?" Serrator stopped and looked at the other nighlock sharply. He remembered the 'mission' being a half-baked pipe-dream. "You don't mean-"

"I do, Boss."

Serrator's mind began to form a plan. "I would very much like to see the...results of this mission."

Kintsune smiled. "Follow me."

-Love Is Blind-

The ocean waves crashed against the rocks, spraying sea spray on a young girl. She smiled as she continued sketching a picture in her book. She heard someone coming and looked to the side. She smiled at the man approaching her. "Hey."

"Hello dear," her father said sitting next to her. "What're you drawing?"

She showed him. "The fishing boats out there."

"It's very nice. So, I have something important to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I would like you to meet an old friend of mine."

"A friend?" she asked, curious. Her father wasn't exactly the most social person in the world.

"Yes...well...more like an employer really. Come on."

"Fine." She flipped her sketch book closed and grabbed her pencils. She followed him across the rocks and onto the wet sand of the beach. They walked away from the water and towards the woods. She subconsciously pulled her sketchbook closer to her body. Her father stopped suddenly and stared at the ground. "Dad? Dad, what're you doing?"

"Working." He looked at her suddenly and she dropped her sketchbook and pencils in shock.

"Dad?" His eyes were glowing red.

"Come," he said, grabbing her wrist. "It's time to show you your real origins." He pulled her through a gap into the Netherworld. The girl gasped as she was dragged through. She found herself standing on black gravel rocks. She turned around and looked at a red river.

"Were...where am I?" She looked back at her dad and screamed, jumping back. Something grabbed her arms and she looked around. She recognized the fish-faced monsters that sometimes attacked the city. She looked back at her father, who was now a freakish monster. "Help!"

"There's no need for that," someone said. She turned and screamed again when she saw the monster. "Is that really necessary?"

"Who-who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Serrator."

"Just let me go. Please, I won't tell anyone. Just let me go."

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. So long as Kitsune is telling the truth about you."

"I am Boss."

"Well, there's only one way to test it." He looked at the fish-faced monsters. "Take her down to the water."

The fish-faced monsters pulled her down the rocks to the red water. She tried to resist and pull back, but they were too strong. Her heart started pounding as they stood at the shore. She could feel the evil coming off of the water. But, some part of her, deep inside, felt like it was being pulled there. The fish-faced monsters pushed her forward and she fell into the water. She looked at the small waves lapping harmlessly at her hands and wrists. "I still don't understand."

"But I do," Serrator said, pulling her out. Her stood her before him and looked her over. "Yes. Yes, I think this could work."

"What?! What could work?!"

"You, are half-nighlock, half-human."

"N-nighlock?"

"Yes. I'm a nighlock. He's a nighlock," Serrator gestured to her father. "And you are half us."

"I'm half m-monster?"

"If that's the way you want to look at it, then yes."

She shook her head. "No! No, I'm not-"

"You are. Don't waste my time, girl. I promise it won't be worth your time."

She nodded. "Sorry."

"Now, I have a plan, and you are going to help me."

"A-and why should I do that?"

Serrator was suddenly right in her face as he explained. "Because as I've already told you, you're half-nighlock. You know of the samurai rangers, correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Then you know they're tasked with protecting your pathetic human world. If they knew about you, what you were, they'd think your were a dangerous abomination. The red ranger would destroy you without blinking an eye."

"N-no. The power rangers protect us-"

"They protect humans. But you're not human, are you?"

"I-I-"

"See? Right now they know nothing about you. But if I were to tell them, well that'd be the end of you."

She gulped. "What do you want?"

"That's a good girl. The red ranger is in possession of something desperately want to know more about."

"What?"

"It's called the sealing symbol. But that's information he won't give to just anyone."

"So why do you need me?"

"Because I think a human-looking girl is exactly who he would tell. What is your name?"

"It's Kate-Lynn."

"Well, Kate-Lynn, you are going to help me infiltrate the Shiba House."


	2. Meeting In Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Sadly.

_*Italic Indicates thought_

Chapter Two: Meeting in Battle

A/N: Hello my readers! So, I've changed the quite in this story, because I feel like this new one fits it better. Anywho, read on!

"Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon." -Christopher Poindexter

Mike sipped his water bottle as he watched Jayden and Antonio sparred. "Why is it so hot out here?"

Kevin shrugged. "Maybe because it's May."

"Doesn't mean the sun needs to bake us alive."

The blue ranger smirked and took another swing of water. Because of the heat, Ji had the rangers training on rotations. No more than a half hour of sparring, while the other two groups sat in the shade. The gap sensors went off and the four resting rangers jumped to their feet. Jayden and Antonio stopped and turned as Ji came out. "Nighlock attack downtown. The street market."

"Let's go!" Jayden said, leading the rangers out. He knew they had to move fast; the market would be full of civilians.

"There are a lot of people there!" Antonio yelled, unknowingly voicing Jayden's thoughts.

"I know!" Jayden responded. "Let's morph now!"

"SAMURAIZERS! GO, GO, SAMURAI!"

"SAMURAI MORPHER, GOLD POWER!"

They morphed as they ran, their suits automatically giving them a little bit of protection from the heat. They arrived at the battle and saw people running everywhere trying to get away. "Split up!"

"Right!" the others chorused they split. Jayden ran along one row of stalls. He destroyed a couple of moogers and moved the fallen pieces of the stall. "Run away from here!" he advised to the freed people. He made his way down the row, destroying moogers and helping people out of wreckage. He was pulling a small boy out from under some beams when he heard a loud screech. He looked at the boy. "Run away as fast as you can, ok? Go find an adult."

"Ok Mr. Red Ranger," the little boy said. He turned and ran away from the market. Jayden stood up and heard the same scream again. He ran as fast as he could, following the sound. Het turned his head when he heard it again and saw moogers grabbing a teenage girl. They held her arms and were obviously trying to subdue her.

The girl struggled and pulled in their grip. She saw Jayden and looked directly at him. "Help me! Please!"

"Hang on!" Jayden jumped over the front counter of the booth and out the back of it to her. He repeated the process and slashed at the moogers. They attacked Jayden, leaving a couple, to hod the girl. Jayden ducked and blocked their blows. He destroyed them and saw the others pulling the girl away.

"Help!"

"Let her go!" Jayden yelled. He dodged the next attack and ran straight for the girl. He grabbed her arms and pulled her away. The moogers let go in surprise and Jayden's strength pulled them both to the ground. The momentum caused them to roll under a booth and Jayden dropped his sword and de-morphed in shock. He found himself hovering above the girl in the cramped space. Her ice blue eyes locked with his. Jayden regained his senses and rolled off her. "Stay here," he told her. He grabbed his spinsword and went back out at the moogers.

He slashed at them, blocking all their blows. Within ten minutes he had destroyed them all. He looked around to see if there were more, but the part of the market he was in looked abandoned. He picked up the fabric covering the front of the booth and knelt down. He frowned when he didn't see the girl. Letting the fabric fall back, he sat up and jumped when he saw her staring at him from the other side of the counter. "You scared me." The girl stared at him with a mix of fascination and fear. "Are you ok?"

"You're the red ranger," she said quietly.

"Right, you saw that. Listen, please, you can't tell anyone. No one, understand?"

She nodded. "I won't tell. Promise. Your secret's safe with me."

Jayden smiled. "Thank you." They stood up and stared at each other. "You never answered my question from before. Are you ok?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. A couple of scrapes and bruises, but I'll live."

"Great. I mean...yeah...I'm glad."

"What's your name? If you don't mind me asking. You did save my life and I'd like to thank you properly."

"You don't have to thank me. It's all in the job description."

"Please?"

Jayden gazed at her pleading expression and felt his resolve melt. "It's Jayden. My name is Jayden Shiba."

"Well, thank you Jayden Shiba for saving my life. Those...monsters would've gotten me if you hadn't showed up."

"Think nothing of it. It's part of the power ranger thing."

She smiled and Jayden had a random thought that she didn't look entirely horrible when she did that. "I'm Kate-Lynn by the way. Kate-Lynn Hale."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

Jayden tapped his fingers nervously against his leg. "Well, Kate-Lynn-"

"You can call me Katie if you want."

"Katie. I should probably accompany you home. In case the monsters come back." He felt anxious feelings over why the moogers had been trying to drag her away rather than scaring her.

"Thanks. I'd feel safe with you around."

Jayden held out his hand and helped her climb over the counter. She hopped down and he let go quickly. "Um...lead the way."

"This way."

Jayden followed her from the market, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. He suddenly found it was very awkward walking with this girl he barely knew. "Um...what were you doing at the market today?"

"Drawing portraits for people."

"Are you an artist?"

"Kind of. I dropped my pencils and sketch book sometime in the struggle."

"Do you have any idea why the moo-ah...monsters would grab you like that?"

"None. It was all happening really fast. One minute everything is perfectly normal, next thing I know there are monsters everywhere. And there was this other one too, he was different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. I just...got this feeling he was...more powerful. It seemed he was in charge of those other ones. He saw me and pointed at me and said, 'That's her! Get her' and that's when all hell kind of broke lose."

"And you have absolutely no idea why they would do this?"

"No. None."

Jayden frowned. _What could the nighlocks want with her?_ He glanced over her again and she looked like a perfectly normal girl. Her auburn hair was in a loose braid, with a few stray strands hanging out. Her facial features were soft and almost rounded. She wore paint stained overalls over a red shirt and really best-up converse. He could see places where they had been sparkly silver, but it was peeling off. Her hands and face were smudged with dirt and charcoal. _She looks like an ordinary person._

Jayden followed her down a street and down an alley. The turned a corner at the end and found themselves in a place where three buildings met, forming the three sides of a square. Jayden saw a sleeping bag spread out over some low wooden crates; a metal tin and the remains of a small fire in it; and a plastic tarp was folded neatly off to the side. "What is this place?"

"I live here."

"You...you do? What about your family? Friends?"

"I don't have any friends, and my family...I'm on my own."

"Oh." Jayden shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Well, um...is there any place else for you to go?"

"No, not really. This city's shelter is full, and I don't have any way to travel."

"Ah I see."

"It's ok though. That's why I draw portraits at the market. For money for food."

"You don't have a job?"

"I'm trying. It's hard to get a job with no address or phone."

"Oh. Well..." The red ranger didn't know what to say. "Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil or something?"

"Of course." She rummaged around in a pile of cardboard boxes and pulled out a really beat up duffel bag. She pulled a notebook out of it and grabbed a pen out of a side pocket. "Here."

"Thanks." Jayden wrote down a number and an address. "Here, if you can think of any reasons why those monsters would want to hurt you."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Good-bye Jayden. And thank you again."

"It's no problem. Really." Jayden turned and walked away with a sick feeling his stomach. Katie seemed like such a nice girl and yet she lived in an alley, sleeping on crates and keeping warm with a small fire. Plus the nighlocks were apparently after her. "What could they want?" he wondered as he returned to the market to meet up with the others. He felt guilty about leaving her alone in such a vulnerable place. "The nighlocks could attack her again. What if we're too late next time?"

When he got to the market, he searched the area were he had met Katie. He searched the debris and trampled goods before he found what he was looking for. A thick sketch book and scattered pencils. One was broken in half, but the other two seemed alright. Jayden's samuraizer went off and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Amigo," Antonio said. "The moogers all gone on our end. How about you?"

Jayden looked around. "We're all good over here. Is anyone seriously injured?"

"Not that we can tell. I mean, some people mot be traumatized for life, but that seems to be the worse of it."

Jayden nodded. "We should get back then. Hanging around will only draw unwanted attention."

"I agree. Where are you?"

"I'm...just head back without me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to do one more sweep of the area, just to make sure."

"You want help with that?"

"No, one person will draw less attention. Like I said before, we don't want too many people looking at us too closely."

"Good point. We'll meet you at the house."

"Ok, see you there."

"Adios."

Jayden hung up and stood up straight. He flipped briefly through the sketchbook and was mesmerized by it. The drawings inside were amazing. _Wow,_ he thought. _She's really talented._ His stomach still felt a little uneasy thinking of Katie. _There must be something else I can do to help her._ He started walking around, searching for anymore signs of nighlock activity. He suddenly thought of an idea. "It's crazy," he said. "But it might be the only way I can protect her."


	3. Jayden's Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Sadly.

_*Italic Indicates thought_

Chapter Three: Jayden's Idea

A/N: Hello! After a busy week, I've finally managed to finish this. Enjoy!

"Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon." -Christopher Poindexter

By the time Jayden got back to the Shiba House, the other rangers were resting in the living room. "Find anything?" Kevin asked him.

"No...well...maybe."

"What?!" Mike asked, sitting up. All the rangers perked up as their leader sat down.

"In the part of the market I was in, the moogers were attacking this girl-"

"Which isn't that uncommon," Mike said.

Jayden gave him a look. "I know that. But they weren't trying to scare her away. They were grabbing her and trying to drag her away."

"Are you sure?" Mia asked.

"Positive." He paused as he remembered the terrified look in Katie's eyes as she yelled at Jayden to help her. "Anyways, I managed to get her away from them but..."

"But what?" Emily asked. "Jayden what happened?"

"I don't really know why it happened. Maybe it was the shock when I fell onto the ground. Shock can do that, right Antonio?"

Antonio looked confused. "I assume you mean de-morphing? If so then yes, shock can suddenly cut you off from the morphing grid and cause you to de-morph." His eyes widened. "Jayden, you didn't de-morph in front of this girl, did you?"

Jayden nodded. "I did."

"Jayden!" Ji exclaimed. "Out of all the rangers, you have be extra careful to protect your identity."

"I know Ji, but I didn't do it on purpose. It just happened. Shock like Antonio said. Right Antonio?" The gold ranger nodded. "See? Besides she told me she wouldn't tell anyone."

"You talked to her?" Kevin asked. "Did you give away any of our identities?"

"Will you guys stop with that?! My point is, from what she described to me later, the nighlocks are after her."

"What exactly did she describe?" Ji asked. Nighlocks weren't known for taking an interest in humans besides the rangers.

"She told me about this nighlock that she said felt more powerful than the moogers. She said that he looked at her and said 'that's her. Get her.' "

"Who do you think it was?" Mia asked.

"My money's on Serrator," Anotnio said. "He means it's not Dayu. Deker's not interested in anyone who's not Jayden. And Ocotoroo doesn't radiate power. He's a short angry octopus."

"It could also some random monster from Xandred's army, or one of Serrator's," Kevin said.

"Touché."

"It doesn't matter who it is. What's important here is that this girl is in danger."

"It looks that way," Emily admitted. "But why?"

"Is she somehow involved with the samurai?" Kevin asked.

Jayden shook his head. "Her name is Kate-Lynn Hale. It's not a name I've ever heard."

"I've never heard it ether," Ji said. "But something about the last name Hale sounds vaguely familiar."

"Well there you go, she's connected somehow," Mike said. "So, what'd we do now?"

"I think we need to bring her into the Shiba House," Jayden said.

The rangers all looked at him sharply. Clearly they all thought he was joking. "Sarcasm is really not your thing Jay," Antonio advised him. "I thought we learned that lesson from the, 'Mike almost cutting his finger off' incident."

"I'm not being sarcastic. I'm serious."

"Joking is really not your thing ether," Mike told him.

"Why don't you guys think I'm being serious?!"

"Because it's an insane idea," Kevin said.

"Sorry Jayden, but he's right," Emily agreed. "I mean, we don't know anything about this girl. She could be dangerous."

"She doesn't seem dangerous."

"Nether does a Trojan horse virus, but one almost killed Em's laptop last month!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Antonio, if you don't want us calling you a nerd, you have to stop talking like one," Mike informed him.

"Sticking to the subject," Ji said, "Jayden I really don't think its a good idea."

"I can't think of any of other way to help her!" Jayden explained. "The next time the nighlocks go after her we might be too late." No one really had a response for that. "I'm the leader, and I say that this what needs to happen."

"But Jayden-" Antonio began.

"Enough! I'm the red ranger and my decision is final. I won't hear another word on the subject. Understood?"

"Jayden-"

"Understood?" Jayden repeated, staring his best friend down.

Antonio nodded. "Sí."

Jayden looked around at the others. One by one they nodded and mumbled understood just Lund enough for him to hear. Antonio never took his eyes off Jayden. Whatever misgivings he'd originally had about this girl were severely heightened. _Jayden never acts like this. Whoever this girl is, she's something different. I'll have to make sure I keep a close eye on her. Simply for Jayden's sake. I don't want him to get hurt._

Jayden looked back at him and Antonio held his gaze for a few seconds before looking at the table. Even if he thought the red ranger was wrong, Antonio knew not to say anything. He could feel in his bones that this wasn't a normal situation. _Something else is got in on here. And by all the power of the all fish fish in every sea, I'll find out what._


	4. Katie Goes To the Shiba House

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Sadly.

_*Italic Indicates thought_

Chapter Four: Katie Goes To the Shiba House

A/N: Hello my readers! Sorry about the wait. I've had so much homework and the field hockey and marching band... I've only got time to work on one story a week right now. So, next I'll try to update Samurai Ranger Life, for those of you reading that story. Anyways, enjoy!

"Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon." -Christopher Poindexter

Antonio had volunteered to go with Jayden to see Katie. Mostly he wanted to see this girl for himself; partly because he wanted to test her. He held the Octozord in his hands, keeping him from flying around. The zord beeped at him. "It's ok buddy," Antonio assured his friend. "You can fly around soon."

"Why did you even bring him?" Jayden asked.

"Well if this girl is going to be staying with us, she should probably get used to zords. Plus when I carry him like this people tend to think its some kind of a science project I'm working on."

"Fascinating."

Antonio smirked and hurried to keep up. Jayden followed the path he remembered from the day before to find Katie. He's begrudgingly agreed with Ji to at least wait a day, but his decision still stood. He wanted to have her be in the house so she would be safer. _At least Antonio seems to agree with me, _Jayden thought, commenting on how his best friend had volunteered to come with him and was happily humming. _He's always got my back._

-Love Is Blind-

Katie was trying to sketch Jayden from memory. She loved drawing and had always had a talent for it. _I never knew monsters could draw,_ she thought to herself. She winced inwardly at the thought. _I can't be a monster. I just can't be! But I saw the evidence for myself. I am part nighlock and nothing can change that._ She heard footsteps coming and stood up. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Katie," Jayden replied smiling. "Hi."

"Oh." Katie backed up half a step. "Uh...hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm good." She nodded at the Hispanic boy next to Jayden. "Who's your friend?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, this is Antonio. Antonio this is Katie."

"Hola Chica!" Antonio greeted happily. He let go of the Octozord, which started to fly around. It flew to Katie, who backed up from it. The Octozord swooped in closer, then suddenly beeped at her. It tried to spray her with ink and flew back to Antonio.

"Ah!" Katie dodged the ink and looked at the boys in confusion.

"Sorry," Antonio apologized. "He gets a little excited when he meets new people." He looked at the zord. "You be nice to our new friend." The Octozord beeped a couple of times. "I don't care. Katie is our new Amiga, so you need to be nice."

"Does he always talk to it like that?" Katie asked Jayden quietly.

"Yeah," Jayden nodded. "I try to talk to my zord too, but don't have full on conversations with it. I mean, I get the feeling he's listening, and he can roar or head-butt me, but that's it. I think Antonio actually hears the Octozord talking to him."

"Your zord? What kind of zord do you have?"

Jayden smiled. "A lion zord," he said taking the lion folding zord out. He tapped the zord and it transformed into its lion form. "See?"

"Cool," she breathed. She reached her hand out cautiously and pet it's head with one finger. The lion zord growled when she touched it and bit her finger. "Ow!"

"Hey!" Jayden said. He put the zord away. "I'm sorry. He's never down that before."

"It's ok."

"Are you alright?"

"I-I think so."

"Here, let me see."

Katie flushed a little when Jayden took her hand and looked at her fingers. Her stomach tightened a little at the gentle touch. She stared at his hands. _How can he be so strong and gentle at the same time? _"I...it's fine."

"Just making sure."

Katie pulled her hand away and looked away, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "What brings you two here?" she asked, turning her back to them completely.

Antonio felt the Octozord tense and shudder a little in his hands. "Easy buddy," he said. The Octozord looked at him worriedly. Antonio could feel the angst his friend was feeling. "She hasn't done anything yet. It's ok."

Jayden cleared his throat, remembering why they'd come. "I...um...I wanted to tell you that I don't think its safe for you to be so alone and unprotected."

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. I...um...I decided that I want you to come live with us."

"Us?" Katie asked uncertainly.

"Us. Me, and Antonio, the other samurai rangers, and our mentor."

Katie felt her heart rate pick up. Serrator's plan just involved her getting close to the red ranger. This was not something she'd been expecting. "Uh... I don't know."

"Please?" Jayden asked. "I want you to be safe. We don't knew what the nighlocks want from you, but we can keep you safe until you figure it out."

Katie wanted to say no. She knew it would be a lot harder trying to keep her secret if she was living with them. On the other hand, this was probably the kind of opportunity Serrator was waiting for. Surely it would be easier for her to find the information he wanted, and get closer to Jayden, if she was inside their hideout. In the end, she nodded reluctantly. "Ok. You're right. It would probably be safer. I just wouldn't want to be a bother."

Antonio smiled. "It's no trouble. Protecting people is what we do." He didn't mention the fact that the other rangers would probably not be nearly as welcoming as he was.

"We can leave right now," Jayden suggested, eager to introduce Katie to the others. _Maybe,_ he thought. _Once they meet her, they'll like her more._

"Sure."

"Let me help you."

Katie flushed a little again as Jayden knelt down to help her grab her stuff and his hand brushed hers. Antonio stood off to the side, watching the two of them. He could feel the worry coming off the Octozord. "Octo, what's wrong?" The Octozord flew out of his hands and hovered in front of him.

_"Nighlock," the Octozord's voice said in his head. "Nighlock."_

"Nighlock?" Antonio whispered. The Octozord beeped in confirmation. "Jayden!"

"Yes?"

"We should probably get going. Octo says that he senses a nighlock nearby."

"The others haven't called us and told us the gap alarms went off."

"I know. Which is probably why we should get going."

Jayden nodded. "Come on Katie." He took her bag for her. "We need to go."

"Ok." She followed Jayden and Antonio trailed the two of them.

Jayden glanced at her and saw the worried look on her face. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe."

Katie smiled, knowing that he didn't know the real reason for her worry. "I hope so."

-Love Is Blind-

Katie gazed up at the Shiba House gates as they approached. She felt her mouth go dry just looking at it. She moved closer to Jayden, like he would protect her. Jayden smiled and took her hand gently. "Don't worry. You'll be safe here."

_Safe from who?_ she wondered. She got the feeling nothing could protect her if the rangers figured out she was lying to them. The gates opened as they approached and Katie saw a glimmer of red above it. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Jayden asked.

"I...I saw something red up above the wall."

Jayden chuckled. "That was a protective symbol."

"Protective symbol?"

"There are symbols all around the house that keep the nighlocks out."

"Think of them as a magic spell," Antonio suggested. "They keep all evil from entering the house or grounds."

Katie nodded. "Great," she responded tensely. As they walked through the gate and she got the feeling like she was being watched. She expected something to happen, like she would spontaneously catch on fire or something, but she passed through just fine. She looked around the walled yard in curiosity. The gate closed behind her and she jumped a little.

Jayden realized he was still holding her hand and let go quickly. He brushed his hand off on his jeans nervously. Antonio raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The gold ranger cleared his throat. "You two coming or what?"

"Come on," Jayden said. "Let's catch up."

Katie followed him through the front door into the Shiba House. She looked around in awe. "It's beautiful."

"And old," someone said. Katie spun around and saw a man standing in a room off to the left. "The Shiba Clan has owned this house for many centuries."

"How interesting," Katie murmured. She got the feeling she would need to be careful around this man. If anyone could guess she wasn't exactly human, something told her it would be him.

"Katie this Mentor Ji," Jayden said. "He looks after all of us and the house."

"You must have your hands full," Katie said.

Mentor Ji nodded. "Indeed."

"Ji, this is Kate-Lynn Hale. She's the girl the nighlocks are after."

"I could guess that part," Ji told him. He looked at Katie. She shifted under his sharp gaze. "Welcome to the Shiba House."

"Thank you," Katie said. As she said it two people came around the corner into the room. One was a blonde girl and the other was a boy with black hair.

"Katie, this is Emily, the yellow samurai ranger, and Mike, the green samurai ranger," Jayden introduced. "Emily, Mike, this is Kate-Lynn."

"Katie, please," Katie said.

Emily didn't say anything for a second. "Nice to meet you," she said eventually. She elbowed Mike, giving him a look.

The green ranger nodded. "Same here."

"Likewise," Katie responded.

"The other two rangers are out training somewhere," Jayden said. "We mostly train and practice here in the yard or house, but sometimes it's nice to get a change of scenery. We have a secret place we go sometimes where the nighlocks can't find us."

Mike and Emily shared a look. They'd known this girl for less than 24 hours and Jayden had told her about their secret training location. Emily remembered what Jayden had said about being nice and, despite her misgivings, walked towards Katie. "Let me show you to your room."

"Thanks." Katie took her bag from Jayden and followed Emily. She looked around as they walked. "There are a lot of swords on the walls here."

"Yeah. The Shiba Clan have been samurai for centuries so, swords are as common here as family photos would be in a normal house."

"I see." Katie wondered if any of the swords had magical properties or if they were just ordinary swords. They passed a rack on the wall with a place for three swords, but there were only two. "There's one missing."

Emily glanced at it and nodded. "It was stolen by the nighlocks centuries ago."

"Oh." Katie decided not to ask any more questions. She didn't want to seem to eager or curious. She couldn't afford to draw anymore suspicion to herself.

Emily turned down a hall and opened a door. "Here you are."

"Thank you," Katie said.

"I'll leave you to get settles then. I'm across the hall if you need anything."

Katie looked at her and could tell by the look on her face the yellow ranger didn't want to help her. "Thank you."

Emily turned and left, shutting the door behind her. Katie sighed. She knew that none of the rangers would probably be welcoming. So far, besides Jayden, Antonio seemed like the only who was happy she was here. She sat down in the bed and ran her hand across the soft, white blanket. She smiled and laid down contentedly. She'd been living on the streets for so long, she'd almost forgotten what a proper bed felt like. Eventually she sat up and looked around the room. _I can do this,_ she thought. _They have no reason to suspect what I am. How hard can this possibly be?_


	5. Katie's First Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Sadly.

_*Italic Indicates thought_

Chapter Five: Katie's First Night

A/N: Hello! I've finally managed to finish another chapter! Hope everyone is liking the story so far. Anyways, enjoy!

"Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon." -Christopher Poindexter

Katie wished she'd been able to find her sketchpad from earlier. Drawing on notebook paper wasn't the same. She was focusing on her sketch of Jayden when someone knocked on her door. She blushed and hid the notebook under her pillow when Jayden came in. "Hi."

"Hi." Jayden moved his hands out from behind his back. "Here, I wanted to give this to you."

Katie beamed at him. "My sketchbook! Where did you find it?"

"I went back to the market after I walked you back. I thought maybe you'd like to have it back."

"Thank you." Katie looked through it, feeling relieved as she saw the familiar drawings.

"I hope you don't mind, but I looked through it a little bit." Jayden sat down on the edge of the bed, as far away from her as possible. "You're very talented."

"Thank you. I love to draw. There's something magical about capturing a moment, or a person, in a single pencil stroke, it's amazing. And no matter how much time passes, that person is always there in your drawing. They never leave, and they never change." She felt her throat getting tight and simply continued looking through the pictures silently.

"Why were you on your own?" Jayden asked her. "Don't you have...any parents?"

"No. My mom died years ago when I was twelve and my dad...he hasn't really been around. I don't even really know him anymore."

"That distant huh?"

Katie snorted. "Like he's from a whole another world."

"Well, I'm sorry. I know what that's like. To lose your parents."

Katie glanced up and saw a flash of sadness on Jayden's face. She quickly looked back at her pictures. "It's hard sometimes. Huh?"

"Yeah." Jayden cleared his throat. "Anyways, dinner is ready." He stood up and held out his hand. "You coming?"

Katie hesitated, then remembered she had to keep up the act. "Sure." She set her sketchbook aside and took Jayden's hand. She noticed how muscular and calloused his hands were. She smiled nervously and let go as soon as she was standing. "Lead the way."

Jayden nodded and Katie followed him out of the room. They walked down the halls and Katie took another look around. They entered a kitchen and she saw Mike and Emily sitting at a bar. Two other people sat at it with them. Antonio smiled when he saw them. "Ah, Katie. Te presento a Mia y Kevin. The pink and blue rangers."

"What?"

"English dude," Mike reminded him. "English."

"Right. This is Kevin and Mia."

One of the two people in question turned around. Katie waved a little. "Hi. You must be Mia."

Mia nodded. "Nice to meet you," she said, a fake smile plastered plainly on her face. She turned back around. Kevin didn't even turn around and acknowledge Katie.

Jayden cleared his throat. "Kevin."

The blue ranger sighed. "Nice to meet you," he muttered, not turning around.

"Close enough."

"Why don't you two sit?" Antonio suggested. "My world famous fish tacos will be ready momentarily."

"World famous?" Mike asked, amused.

"Not yet," Antonio said, setting a plate down in front of the green ranger. "But someday."

Kevin nodded when Antonio handed him a plate. The gold ranger took two plates over to Jayden and Katie at the table. "Eat up."

Antonio grabbed food for himself last and sat down with Jayden and Katie. The four rangers ignored them completely and talked quietly amongst themselves. Katie took a bite of her tacos and smiled. "This is really good Antonio."

"Gracias. I do my best. Just don't eat any of Mia's cooking," he added in a whisper.

"Why not?"

"It tastes like feet," Jayden told her.

Katie smiled in an amused way. Antonio shook his head. "No, he's serious."

"Ok then." Katie ate her food and observed the rangers. From what she could tell, Mia and Emily were the only two girls. Mike seemed to enjoy being mean to Kevin –seeing as how he kept stealing his food– and Antonio and Jayden appeared to be good friends. The two of them joked and laughed like they'd been doing it for years. _It might be hard to get close to Jayden,_ Katie thought. _If Antonio is so close to him._ She mentally decided that the gold ranger was someone else to be wary of.

"Are you ok?" Jayden asked her.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, it's just...you looked a little scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Smart girl," Antonio smiled. "You have nothing to fear with us here."

Katie thought she heard Mike mutter something about Ji, but she couldn't be sure. Jayden gave her a reassuring smile. You have nothing to worry about it seemed it say. Katie simply went back to eating. She wondered how she could get the other rangers to trust her. It would be easier to get to Jayden if his friends trusted her too.

-Love Is Blind-

After dinner, Mia and Emily volunteered to do dishes. The pink ranger's hand froze when she saw Katie. "Do you need some help?" she offered.

Emily was about to say something when Mia cut her off. "No thanks," she replied curtly. "We got it."

"Ok." Katie left the kitchen and Emily looked at Mia.

"You didn't have to be so rude to her," the yellow ranger said as they gathered the dishes. "She just wanted to help."

"We don't need her help," Mia said simply. "She doesn't belong her Em."

"Nether did Antonio at first."

"That's different. Antonio was here to be a ranger. That girl is just in the way. Plus, I don't like the effect she's had on Jayden."

"What'd you mean?"

Mia handed her a plate to dry. "Jayden is a very private person. He's not much for meeting new people. Then he meets this girl and just completely forgets that? I don't buy it."

"So you think she did something to Jayden? How?"

"I don't know. And I don't mean that she intends to hurt him. I'm just saying, Jayden's emotional state when it comes to girls is fragile. If she does plan to hurt him, she'd better be prepared for the backlash."

"Well, I guess so. But she can't be that bad. It's not like she's a nighlock."

"I know, but Antonio said the zords were acting weird around her."

"Does he know what that means?"

"No. He said we should keep an eye on them though. You know how he is with zords. He thinks their the smartest things on the planet."

"Sometimes I think he's right," Emily replied. "He certainly trusts the Octozord enough." Mia nodded. "But maybe we should give this girl a chance. After all, she must be pretty overwhelmed. She has to live in a house full of people who don't want her here, and is being targeted by monsters. Maybe she needs a friend."

Mia smiled. "You know Em, sometimes I think you're one of the smartest people I know."

"Sometimes?"

Mia simply threw bubbles at her and the younger girl laughed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we just need to give her a chance."

-Love Is Blind-

Around midnight, Katie woke up and sat up in bed. She got up and grabbed her shoes. She put them on and opened her door. She listened but couldn't hear anyone. Holding her breath, she slipped out of her room and tip-toed down the hall. Her heart was pounding harder with every slight creak the floor made. She let herself out through the front door and ran across the dark yard. She opened the gate and slipped out into the outside world. She ran off into the black and silent woods, trying not to trip.

She stopped and looked around. _How do I get to the Netherworld?_ she wondered. Katie held out her hand and closed her eyes. She tried to focus the feeling she'd had the first time she went through a gap. Within a couple minutes one began to glow. She walked towards it and took a breath. She stepped through it and into the nighlock's world.

She looked around and saw Serrator. She walked up to him. "Serrator."

Serrator looked at her slowly. "Katie."

"I...I have some news for you."

"Oh?"

Katie nodded. "Jay- the red ranger has brought me into the Shiba House."

"He did?"

Katie nodded. "I'm living with them until they think I'm safe."

Serrator laughed. "This is perfect. That foolish boy has let his own demise penetrate his walls. This is an opportunity like no other. You must continue to get close to him. Watch them, follow them. I what to know everything about what they do when we can't get them."

"And the sealing symbol?"

"That will come with time as you get closer to the red ranger. You must be careful Katie. My plan could be ruined at any moment if you can't convince the rangers you are who you said you were."

"Yes Serrator."

The nighlock king took one step towards her so that there was less than an inch of space between them. "And do not be fooled. Even if they are friendly, they are not your friends. Remember that your survival depends on them not knowing what you really are."

Katie gulped and backed up. "I won't Serrator."

Serrator nodded. "Then return to them, before they notice you left."

"Yes." Katie left and headed back for the gap she'd used earlier. She thought about everything Serrator had told her about the red ranger. _He never said Jayden would be so kind, _she thought. _He never said he'd be this sincere._ She shook her head as she crossed back over to the human world. "Don't be stupid. He's only being nice because he thinks you're human. That's the only reason."

She nodded to herself. "I can do this. How hard is it to trick a bunch of samurai anyways?"


	6. Antonio's Investigation

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Sadly.

_*Italic Indicates thought_

Chapter Six: Antonio's Investigation

A/N: Hey! Here's the next chapter!

"Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon." -Christopher Poindexter

Antonio crept through the Shiba House, making sure that the hall was empty. He went to the door of Katie's room and knocked. "Chica?" He waited a beat, then opened the door slowly. He looked around the room, confirming it was empty. He went in and shut the door behind him. He glanced around, then began to search it. The gold ranger only felt slightly bad about going through her things. On the one hand, he knew it was wrong. On the other hand, Jayden was his beat friend. Normally, he wouldn't go this far already, but the Octozord and lion-zord's reactions to meeting her had been to violent.

Antonio knew a lot about zords, therefore, he knew that by nature they were kind and gentle. More often than not, especially in the case of the folding-zords, they projected the feelings of the ranger they served. If a zord was hostile towards someone, it was because their ranger was too. So why, he'd been wondering, did the lion-folding-zord react to Katie like that? And the Octozord? Granted Antonio had secretly been harboring feelings of mistrust, but not enough to make the Octozord attack her. Besides, he had an empathic and telepathic link with his friend. Everything his zord felt he felt and vice versa. The Octozord never attacked unless Antonio told him to, or the gold ranger's life was in direct danger.

These thoughts kept running through his head as he gently looked under and around the few clothes in her dresser. He closed the drawer in frustration and looked under the bed next. He only found her bag. Antonio pushed himself up and looked around again. "If I were a girl, where would I hide stuff?" He tapped his fingers against his knee. "Hm." He suddenly thought of something and moved himself closer to the bed. He moved his hands along the seams of the mattress. He smiled victoriously when he found a rip. He moved the fabric aside gently and put his hand inside.

He felt the soft lining of the mattress and springs, but not much else. However, he suddenly felt a brush of metal against his fingertips. Reacting quickly, he reached forward and closed his fingertips around it. He pulled out a small, silver laptop and grinned. "Fantastico. Thank you Dad for being so paranoid about everything." He made sure the rip in the mattress looked as innocent as he'd found it, and stood up. He looked around one last time, then made a hasty exit. He peeked in the hall and made sure no one was there. Certain the coast was clear, he left Katie's room, making sure to shut the door firmly behind him.

Antonio made a quick dash to his own room and rested against the door once he had. He went over to his bed, grabbing his laptop off his dresser on the way over. His zords activated when he walked by and flew off the dresser, settling on the bed close-by to him. Antonio opened his laptop and booted it up. He looked at his zords. "Now, let's see if I can find out who this Katie really is. Hm?"

_"Careful Gold Ranger," the Octozord said. "Careful."_

"You worry too much Octo," Antonio smiled. "Whoever this girl is, I'm sure I can handle her." He suspected the Clawzord and Lightzord were both giving him looks of disapproval. "You guys are too pessimistic. Besides, whatever's going on her, I have to protect Jayden."

_"Red ranger is lucky to have you," Octo said._

Antonio nodded as he decrypted his laptop. As a hacker, he was naturally suspicious of people getting into his computer. He'd designed special encryptions to keep people out of it. He leaned over to his bedside table and pulled out a small dove he'd also built. Being in the Shiba House, a place where simple electronics such as TVs and radios didn't even exist, something like internet access was impossible. Which was why Antonio had built a strong router that allowed him to connect to the closest internet network. He turned the router on and connected it to his laptop. Satisfied, he opened his browser and went to a restricted website.

He spent a couple of minutes poking around, looking for any trace of Katie. "Hm. She doesn't have a very long electronic trail. No records of an kind of e-mail, no social media accounts. Facebook, Twitter, tumblr, nothing! Not so much as a fanfiction account!" He sat back. "I can track down anyone through this site! I can hack just about any database for information, but I can't a find anything for this one girl!" He kept digging, trying her name with different keywords. Finally, he tired 'Hale Family' with 'Panorama City' and finally got a hit. He clicked on the first link a frowned. "What the hell?"

_"Language, or Mentor Ji will punish you," Octozord reminded him._

"He can't hear me Octo. And besides, listen to this. This says that the Hale family was one of the wealthiest families in the city. Like, probably-richer-than-the-Shibas rich. Then one day, the head of Hale Industries, Tucker Hale, went missing. There was this massive manhunt for him, and they finally found him in the middle do the woods. Said he'd been attacked by a mountain lion or something. After that, for some reason, he stepped down as CEO of Hale Industries, and has pretty much gone off the grid." He pulled up a picture of the man and gasped a little. "He looks just like Katie!"

Antonio continued to dig for information. "Here we go. There was apparently a rumor that Tucker Hale slept with some random lady, named Marissa Nance. He apparently sired a child with her too." He sat back and thought. "So, if Katie is related to this Tucker Hale guy, who looks like an older male version of her by the way, then Marissa Nance must be her mother. But if Tucker is loaded, why was she living on the streets?" Antonio looked at his zords, but they looked back at him in silence. "Thanks guys, you're being a big help here." He sighed. "Maybe it had something to do with her being conceived in wedlock. Rich people seem to care a lot about that."

He got up and stared to pace. "But it still doesn't explain why the nighlocks have an interest in her. Or why Jayden trusts her so much. Or why the lion-folding-zord bit her." He looked at his own zords. "Octo, why did she make you so nervous?"

_"Nighlock," Octozord explained. "I sensed nighlock, Gold Ranger."_

_"Can sense it too," Clawzord agreed. "Like evil mixed with good. A demon and angel contained in one body."_

"Really?" Antonio asked. The zords beeped in agreement.

_"Danger," Lightzord squeezed. "Danger."_

Antonio sighed and sat down, cross-legged on the floor. His zords joined him a moment later. "None of this makes any sense. I want to trust her. I really do. No one knows better than me how hard it can be when no one trusts you and treats you like an outsider. But at the same time I can see the way Jayden acts around her. I've never seen him take to someone that quickly. Even when befriending me he was cautious. So what's different about this girl?" He shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know what to do."

_"You must protect the red ranger," _Octozord told him. _"Above all else, you must be loyal to him. Do not forget that the bonds of friendship are not easily broken. You two are brothers all but it in blood. Stand by him. Protect him. Be his follower and samurai, but also be his friend. He needs you more than he knows."_

Antonio smiled. It was the same words the Octozord had told him when Jayden had turned the gold ranger away. He knew for his old friend to be repeating them now, something important must be brewing. "I will Octo. I won't allow anything bad to happen to Jayden. As long as I'm here, the girl will have to throw me off a cliff to get to him. And even then, I'd drag my mangled body after him." He got up and shut down his laptop, after clearing his history and re-encrypting it of course. He put both the laptop and severe away and hid the stolen laptop he'd confiscated from Katie in his closet among some of his spare fishing gear. There was a knock on his door and he straightened quickly. "Come in."

Kevin poked his head in. "Katie's in her room, it's safe to train now."

"You really think that it's not a good idea to train in front of her?"

Kevin nodded solemnly. "Antonio we have next to no idea about who that girl is."

"Tell me about it. But Jayden seems to like her."

"Just makes me even more suspicious."

"I know. But whoever she is we can handle her, yes?"

"I hope so. Come on, get dressed."

"Only if you leave first." Kevin grinned and shut the door. Antonio started to get dressed into his training gii. The gold ranger kept going over the facts in his head. "Maybe I can track down her mother or something. Or maybe even her father. I just gotta know more."

_"Be careful Gold Ranger,"_ Octozord said. _"Be very careful."_

"As careful as I can be," Antonio promised.

-Love Is Blind-

Later that day, Katie wandered around the house trying to avoid the rangers. She walked into the living room and saw a whole wall of books. "Wow. They must like to read." She walked closer and looked at them in curiosity. _I wonder if there's any information in here about the sealing symbol that I can give Serrator._ She reached towards a book, but jumped back when a thin stick suddenly slapped the spines in front of her. She looked and saw Mentor Ji standing there. "Hi," she said quietly. "I was just-"

"Those are for the samurai to study," he told her coldly. "Since you are not a samurai, these books are not for your eyes. Understand?"

Katie nodded, backing up. "Understood." She turned away and hurried out of the room. She stopped when she saw the door to a dojo was open not far from her. She saw Mike, Kevin, and Antonio having a three-way spar inside. Mike swung his practice sword at Antonio, who blocked it, and pushed him into Kevin. The blue ranger side-stepped the green and swung at both of them. Antonio flipped over the sword and Mike dodged it. Kevin stopped when he saw Katie. Mike and Antonio stopped two and stared when they saw her. Katie backed up a little bit.

Kevin came over and closed the door to the dojo, so that their practice was hidden from her view. Katie turned and went otuisde, trying to get away from all the tension. She walked into the yard and saw Emily and Mia training with Jayden without swords. She stopped in her tracks. The three rangers stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Katie crossed her arms around herself. "Sorry," she said. "I was just trying to get some fresh air. I'll just-"

Emily looked at Mia and Jayden. She could tell the red ranger wanted to say something, but his poor socially-inept brain wasn't working fast enough. "It's fine," the yellow ranger said. "Honestly. We just like our training to remain secret. Protecting our identities and all that."

Katie nodded. "I understand."

Emily hesitated, then, just as Katie turned to go inside, said, "do you like shopping?"

"What?"

"Do you like to go shopping? You know, buying clothes and shoes and stuff?"

"Um...I don't know. I've never really been able to buy a lot of clothes."

"Oh. Well, Mia and I would love to go shopping with you when we're done with Jayden. It would be fun. Just us girls. What'd you say?"

Katie hesitated, then decided this might be her chance to get close to the pink and yellow rangers. "Sure. That'd be great."

"Yay! We'll come get you when we're done."

Katie nodded and went back inside. Emily turned back to Mia and Jayden. The pink ranger gave her a look that Emily deduced was somewhere along the lines of 'I'm not going along with this'. Emily gave her a reply look that said, 'Yes you are'. Mia turned away angrily. Jayden though, smiled and put his arm around Emily. "Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem," Emily replied. She didn't know how she felt about Katie, but Jayden liked her. And seeing as how he was Jayden, he would need some help making Katie feel comfortable.

-Love Is Blind-

A few hours later, Katie was sitting in her room, trying to finish her sketch of Jayden. She wanted it to be perfect, but for some reason it never was. She heard a knock on her door and looked up. Just as she did, her eyes flashed from there ice blue color to yellow. "Come in," she said. The door opened and her eyes changed back to blue.

Emily came in, now dressed in her regular clothes, and smiled. "Ready?"

Katie nodded. "I guess." She closed her sketchbook and put it away. She got up and left her sketchbook on her shelf and followed Emily out of her room. The two girls went to the front hallway where Mia was waiting for them. "Hi Mia."

Mia nodded, but Emily gave her a look behind Katie's back. Mia forced a smile. "Hi Katie. Ready to go?"

Katie nodded. "Let's go." The three of them left the house and headed for the gate. As they passed through, Katie once again got the felling she was being watched. She breathed a sigh of relief when they were on the other side and headed for the city.


	7. Some Progress

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Sadly.

_*Italic Indicates thought_

Chapter Seven: Some Progress

A/N: Hey everyone! Just saw the latest Megaforce episode...*gasps* it was amazing!

"Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon." -Christopher Poindexter

The tension between the three girls was thick as they walked through the city. Mia kept glancing over at Katie, as if she expected the girl to attack the two rangers at any minute. Emily on the other hand was trying to find a way to make conversation with her. "So, Katie, what'd you like to do?"

"Huh? Oh, I like to draw. I'm a really artistic type."

"That's cool. Anything else?"

"Um...not really. I mean, I like normal girl stuff I guess. Like clothes and music and stuff."

"Oh, well we like those things too. Don't we Mia?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I suppose we do." Katie put her hands in her pockets. Mia glanced at her and did a double take. "Whoa!"

"What?!" Emily asked, looking around.

"Katie...your...skin...it..."

"What?" Katie asked.

Mia blinked she could've sworn that a path of skin near Katie's eye had just turned into green reptilian skin for a second. But now her skin was normal and it was as if the pink ranger was seeing things. "I...never mind. Let's just keep walking."

"Ok," Emily said. The three girls kept wandering through the city, not really looking at anything. The yellow ranger realized how crazy her idea seemed now. Mia didn't even like Katie. Why had she forced her friend to come with them? She stopped when she realized that Katie was no longer between her and Mia. "Katie?!" She looked around and saw her staring at something in store window.

Mia and Emily approached her cautiously. She was staring at a silver necklace with a shiny snowflake on one end. The pink ranger saw how sadly she stared at it. "My mom used to have a necklace like that," Katie explained quietly. "She used to wear it all the time. Said it was a gift from my dad. When she died, it was lost and I never saw it again. I'd always hoped she'd give it to me so I'd have something to remember her by."

Mia and Emily didn't say anything for a minute. "How did she die?" Mia asked gently.

"Its not important," Katie said, turning away from the window. Emily could tell she wanted to cry, but kept herself in check. "Come on, we should keep going."

"Right," Emily nodded. "Let's keep going."

The three girls walked on down the street and into a more open area. Once they did though, gaps around them glowed red and moogers appeared out of them. They snarled at the civilians nearby, who ran screaming. The two rangers grabbed their morphers.

"SAMURAIZERS! GO, GO, SAMURAI!"

The now morphed pink and yellow rangers ran to aid the people. Katie hung back, unsure of what to do. Several more moogers appeared around her and grabbed her arms. While she knew they wouldn't hurt her, she suddenly realized what this attack was for. Playing the part and jerked around, appearing to try and get out of their grasp. "Help! Help me!"

Mia looked back and saw the moogers holding Katie. She cursed under her breath. _How could we be so stupid! The nighlocks have been after her!_ "I'm coming Katie! Em, you got these ones?"

"I got them! Go help Katie!"

"Ok!" Mia ran towards Katie, placing her disc on her spin sword. "Katie duck!" Katie did what she was told and Mia spun her disc. "Wind strike!" She slashed the moogers, eight of them in all, and destroyed them. She turned around and saw more grabbing Katie, who was on the ground. Removing her disc, Mia attacked them. "Let go of her!" Mia shouted at the monsters. She grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her away. Emily was there in a second and took over fighting the monsters. "Come on!" Mia said to Katie, pulling her away.

"But what about Emily?" Katie asked.

Mia hesitated, shocked that Katie was showing concern for the yellow ranger. She sighed and pulled Katie along. "She'll be fine. It's you we have to worry about. I need to get you somewhere safe." They turned a corner and stopped when they saw more moogers. "These monsters just don't quit!"

Katie felt something grab her form behind. Bracing herself, she yelled, "Mia!"

"Oh no!" Mia turned around and was attacked by moogers form behind.

Katie realized Serrator was laying it on thick to make it seem like he was trying to kidnap her. As if on cue Serrator appeared near them. He smiled evilly and, despite herself, Katie shivered a little. "Bring her to me," he said to the moogers.

_He's laying it on thick today,_ Katie thought. She renewed her struggle and saw Emily running towards them. She slashed at the moogers with her sword, and they let go of Katie. The non-ranger stumbled away from the moogers, but towards Serrator. He caught her at and she heard two gasps. "You'd better bring me information worth this tonight," he hissed in her ear. He looked at the rangers. "Looks like you lose."

"Let her go Serrator!" Mia yelled.

Serrator smiled. "I am feeling generous today. Besides, she's not quite ready yet."

Katie felt ice grip her heart the way he said that. All of a sudden Serrator threw her and Mia caught her. The two girls straightened and Katie saw Serrator moving to attack them. "Look out!" She spun Mia around so the pink ranger was protect and felt pain travel down her spine.

"Katie!" Mia yelled, catching her. Serrator and the moogers disappeared. Emily and Mia de-morphed as the pink ranger set Ktaie done gently on the ground.

Emily look at the wound. "That doesn't look good."

Mia nodded. "We need to take her to Ji." She helped Katie get to her feet and let the girl lean on her. "We'll get Ji to help you. It's going to be ok."

Katie nodded. "I trust you," she murmured, knowing her words would strike a chord with the rangers. She felt like fire was burning through her back. She leaned on. Mia as the three of them limped back to the house. Eventually the pain became too much and she blacked out.

"Katie!"

-Love Is Blind-

_Katie stood on the shore of the Sanzu River. She saw its red waters still red waters lapping against the black rocks of the shoreline. She looked to her other side and saw a bleak cliff face with a cave on ground level. She walked towards the cave cautiously, not wanting to disturb whoever, or whatever, might be inside. She stopped outside it and peered in. A white light suddenly blazed to life and she fell backwards, blinded..._

"Is she going to be ok?" Mia asked. Katie was awake, but kept her eyes closed. Maybe this was the time to get information to talk to Serrator.

"We won't for sure until she wakes up," Ji replied.

"I can't believe she took a hit for you," Kevin said. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. You should've seen her face when Serrator showed up. She was terrified."

"Can't say I blame her," Mike acknowledged. "Serrator is well...Serrator."

"I told you they were after her," Jayden said, the worry in his voice as obvious as could be. Katie felt her heart flutter when he pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. She decided she'd heard enough and let her eyes laid open slowly. She blinked and her vision focused to the rangers and Mentor Ji all standing around her. Well, actually Jayden was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"How do you feel?" Ji asked her.

"Sore," Katie croaked. "And thirsty."

"Here," Jayden said, grabbing a glass of water. He helped her sit up and Katie's stomach flip-flopped as she breathed in his scent. He let go and handed her the glass. Hear hands shook a little, so Jayden helped her steady it. She took a few sips and set the glass down.

"The wound on your back will be sore for a while," Ji said. "The best thing for you right now is rest."

"Ok."

"Katie why did you do that?" Mia asked.

"Do what?"

"Move me? Why did you take that hit?"

"Oh...I don't know. I just...didn't want you to die on my account."

No one said a thing for a minute. Jayden squeezed her hand gently. "Katie, protecting people is our job as rangers. You don't need to worry about us. Just worry about keeping yourself safe. Ok?"

Katie nodded. "Ok."

Emily and Mia both gave Katie the most genuine smiles she'd seen on them. She smiled back at them, pleased that she'd obviously won them over.

-Love Is Blind-

Later that night, Katie got out of bed, wincing in silent pain and found her shoes. She left the house silently, heading for the Netherworld. On her way to the gap, the only one's location she really knew, she thought she heard someone following her. She stopped and looked around, but the woods were silent and still around her. She shrugged and continued on her way.

Antonio held his breath as he waited for her footsteps to start moving again. He looked at the Octozord and nodded. _Let's go buddy._ The two do them followed Katie; Antonio following the Octozord's lead. He couldn't see her, but his zord could track her easily. Eventually they stopped and Antonio looked around. "Where is she?" he asked.

The Octozord beeped at him. _"She's disappeared."_

"I thought you said you were tracking her!"

_"I was. However she has disappeared. Wherever she has gone, or whatever she is doing, I am unable to track her."_

"Weird." Antonio looked around. "Well...let's go back I suppose. Come on." The Octozord flew next to him as the two of them headed back to the Shiba House. "Wonder what she's doing out here. I'm telling you Octo, there's something strange going on here."

_"Very strange,"_ the Octozord agreed. _"Very strange indeed."_

-Love Is Blind-

Katie stumbled around looking for Serrator. She slipped on the rocks and fell on her hands and knees. "Katie."

Katie looked up and saw the nighlock king standing in front of her. "Serrator." He growled and grabbed her arm, jerking her to her feet. She stumbled along next to him. "Mm."

"What information do you have?"

"I...I think the pink and yellow rangers trust me now."

"That's not what I meant!" They arrived at the Sanzu River and he threw her forward. She fell face first into the red waters. As she was submerged, she felt a heat traveling through her body. She came up for air and stood up. Her back no longer hurt and she felt a lot stronger. "How-"

"The Sanzu River has healing properties for nighlocks. Likewise, its poisonous and deadly for humans," Serrator explained. "Now, is that all the information you have?"

"Y-yes," Katie replied, backing up a little bit.

Serrator growled and grabbed her wrists. "You will start bringing me information. Any information!" Katie yelped as he grip tightened and burned against her skin. "You will get the sealing symbol from the red ranger! Understand me, girl?!"

"Yes!" Katie nodded. She flinched as smoke curled off her wrists. "I will! I swear!"

"You'd better." He let go and Katie fell to her knees. She dunked her hands into the red water and watched as it healed her skin. She watched Serrator go realizing he could probably bring her within an inch of death, and this water would heal her back to life. She shivered and walked back to the shore. (I have to get information form them,) she thought. She became fixated on the idea and her eyes glowed red. "Time to stop messing around."


	8. Nighlock Spy

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Sadly.

_*Italic Indicates thought_

Chapter Eight: A Nighlock Spy

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Who else is excited for Saturday?! *raises both hands* Enjy this chapter!

"Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon." -Christopher Poindexter

Katie sat in her room, trying to decide what was the best was to get information from the rangers. And how to get the sealing symbol from Jayden. "It's probably something he would only show to someone close to him," she reasoned. "How do I get close to him?" She glanced up and saw he reflection in the mirror. She smiled. "Jayden is a boy. And boys do stupid things for girls."

She stood up and nodded. "Those books too. If I can look in one of those books I can find something to bring Serrator." She nodded. "I'll look tonight while everyone's asleep." She slowly came up with a plan to get some first hand information. She left her room and walked slowly to the kitchen, like she was still injured.

Mike saw her and frowned. "Um...should you be up? I mean...Jayden is pretty concerned about you and if he thinks I got you out of bed...it'll pretty much be the end of me."

Katie chuckled and flashed him a smile. "I'm fine. Really."

Mike looked doubtful and shook his head. "Come on," he said, taking her arm gently. "I'll take you back to the infirmary room."

"You guys must get injured a lot."

Mike shrugged. "We try. Or try not to. Depends on the battle."

"You all look pretty healthy though."

"Oh, that's because of our symbol power."

"Symbol power?"

"Yeah. It's this energy force that we use like magic sometimes with our symbols. It heals us quickly. I once broke my arm, and a week later I was back on my feet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's actually one of the reason we can stay ahead of the nighlocks. Without our symbol power, we'd be nothing. Or at least, we'd be a lot weaker."

"Wow. I'm sure you guys have an excellent defense system for it though. Like, the source is in some magical temple somewhere."

Mike made a face as he helped her lay down. "Actually it's not nearly that exciting. You see, Antonio says that our zords are the source of our symbol power."

"Zords?"

Mike nodded and took his bear-folding zord out of his pocket. "Our zords. This one's mine. Antonio says that if something were to happen to them, we'd notice a signification decrease in available symbol power."

"Whoa. Antonio seems really smart."

"Oh he is. He knows all about this stuff. Oh and, don't tell anyone I told you these things. We're not supposed to tell."

Katie smiled, mentally storing the information he'd given her away for safe keeping. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

-Love Is Blind-

Later in the day, Katie got a visitor. Mia knocked on the door gently, gene though it was open. "Hi."

"Hi," Katie replied. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. How about you? How do you feel?"

"A little tired, but other than that I feel great."

"That's wonderful!" Katie looked away and Mia got the feeling something was wrong with her. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"It's just...i can't stop thinking about that nighlock. The one who hurt me."

"You mean Serrator? You don't need to worry about him. We'll take care of it."

"How? He seems...really powerful."

"His is," Mia admitted. "But we have quite a few tricks up our sleeves."

"Like what?"

Mia hesitated, then looked at Katie. _She's just an ordinary girl,_ the pink ranger reasoned. _I don't think it could hurt to at least tell her enough to ease her fears._ "Well, we have the black box."

"The black box?"

"Yes, It's the most powerful samurai relic in history. Through it we can access our super modes."

"Whoa. Did you guys create it?"

"Technically it was invented by the first red ranger, but Antonio is the one who finally completed it."

"Well, I suppose with a weapon like that it's only a matter of time until you defeat Serrator."

"Exactly."

Katie wondered if there was something that could help her find a weakness in the black box. A way to destroy what sounded like the rangers' most powerful weapon would surely please him. "There's no way Serrator could defeat you with it, right?"

"I don't know about that, but it'd be a lot harder for him too. It's worked so far."

Katie nodded. She dickered there'd be no easy way to ask Mia about any weaknesses without the pink ranger getting suspicious. She simply smiled. "That's make me feel a lot better."

"I'm glad."

-Love Is Blind-

A few hours later, Katie was shocked to see Jayden standing in the doorway. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," he replied. Jayden ran a hand through his hair. Katie thought his air was nice. It wasn't too long or too short. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good." Katie had been hoping that they would let her injuries heal without needing to look at them. She wouldn't be able to explain the fact that she was now completely healed. Jayden sat down next to her in a chair and Katie wondered what to say. "Hi."

"Hi. So...um...how's it going?"

"More or less ok. How're you?"

Jayden smiled. "Saving the world one fight at a time."

"You guys are awfully brave to do what you do."

"It's nothing. It's what we're born to do."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Come on, what's the real reason."

"I just told. It's our destiny. You don't believe in destiny?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't know. I've never really felt like I was destined for anything."

"Well, we're destined to save the world."

"You really believe in the whole destiny and fate thing?"

"Absolutely. Look at Antonio. I mean, he's not exactly someone you'd expect to be a samurai. Don't get me wrong, he's definitely had to work for it, but I think he was so persistent because he was destined to do it. Your destiny doesn't necessarily depend on where you come from. Antonio come from a poor family of fishermen, but he's fighting with us. He's a samurai now."

"So, you think someone's circumstances doesn't have to determine who they are?"

"I guess, yeah."

Katie felt her spirits lift in a strange way. "I'm glad."

Jayden grinned. He liked talking to Katie. It was strange and easy. "So, you think you could show me who to draw like you do?"

"You don't know how to draw?"

"No. I can write symbols, but I can't draw."

"Symbols?"

"Yeah. They're like...they're Japanese kanji that we use to do...anything really."

"Wow. Sounds like magic."

"It kind of is."

Katie smiled a little. "Do you think you could show me a couple?"

Jayden hesitated. Strictly speaking, he didn't think he was supposed to show her; however Katie was just a regular girl. He knew there was no way she'd have any symbol power. "I can teach you symbols, of you teach me how to draw."

Katie held out her hand. "It's a deal."

Jayden shook her hand. "Can we start right now?"

Katie laughed. "Only if you go get my sketch book and my pencils. They're on my shelf in my room."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Jayden got up and left. He had only made it a few yards when Antonio snagged his arm. "What's up?"

"What's up?!" Antonio hissed. "Did you just agree to show her symbols?"

"Antonio I- what were you spying on us?"

"Answer my question first."

Jayden rolled his eyes. "Yes. I did. A conversation you shouldn't have been listening in on."

"Jayden,you do realize you barely know this girl, right?"

"Relax. I know what I'm doing. She's not dangerous."

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it. You're always telling me to trust my instincts, so I am."

"Jayden-"

"Listen, I'm the red ranger. I know what's best. You do trust me, right? Or do you think I'd endanger our team on purpose?"

"Of course I trust you. With my life. But-"

"Then stop arguing with me. And stop spying too. Understand?"

"Jayden-"

"Understand?" Jayden's tone implied that the conversation was over, so Antonio let go of his arm.

"Understood."

"Good." Jayden walked away and continued on to Katie's room.

Antonio watched him walk away and gave the Octozord a look. "I've got a really bad feeling about this, Buddy." The Octoord beeped and Antonio sighed. "Come on, let's go outside and train some."

-Love Is Blind-

Jayden practically ran back to Katie when he'd gotten her book and pencils. "I got them."

"Great," Katie smiled. She sat up more and took the book from him. She opened it too a blank page and took a pencil. "Ok, what'd you want to know how to draw?"

"Everything."

Katie rolled her eyes. "That may take a while. How about we start with something simple? Like a person."

"Ok. Show me how to draw a person."

Katie started to draw, taking each line slow so he could see. "The biggest thing about drawing, is to picture it in your mind. If you can see it, you can draw it."

Jayden nodded. "It actually sounds a little but like how Ji taught me to draw symbols."

"He's the one who taught you?"

Jayden nodded, still watching her hands. "Ji's raised me and trained me to be a samurai. He tight me everything I know."

"Really?"

Jayden chuckled. "Don't be fooled by his appearance. Ji is a very skilled fighter and knows just about everything about being a samurai."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"I know." Jayden titled his head to the side a little. "Whenever I try to draw anything it turns put terrible."

"Drawing takes time."

"Who taught you?"

"Hm?"

"To draw? Who taught you how to draw?"

Katie's hand paused for a moment, before she began drawing again. "My mom did a little bit I guess. Mostly it was just a habit I picked up. I didn't have a lot of friends, so I was alone a lot. Drawing was something I discovered I could do by myself."

"Oh. I'm sorry you isn't have a lot of friends."

"It's ok."

"If it helps my only childhood friend was Antonio."

Katie glance at him quickly. "You seem really close to him."

"He's my best friend," Jayden said as if that explained everything.

Katie nodded. "I've never had a best friend."

Jayden looked down awkwardly. "Well...um...we could be best friends."

Katie stopped drawing and looked at him. "What?"

"We could always be best friends. I mean, I don't know much about though. But it seems like we could. You know about my being a ranger, so that's out of the way."

"That's true," Katie nodded. "I guess we could be best friends."

Jayden smiled. "Great. You seem like too nice of a person to be best friend-less."

Katie chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."

Jayden nodded. "I do." He looked at the drawing. "They don't have legs."

Katie rolled her eyes. "It's not done yet silly."

"Oh, ok. Carry on then."

Katie laughed and started drawing again. "There," she said a few minutes later. "It's done."

Jayden nodded. "Very nice."

"I'm glad you think so." Katie turned the sketch book around and held a pencil out for him. "Now it's your turn."

Jayden took the pencil "Ok." He started to draw and Katie sighed and shook her head in an amused way. She put one of her hands on his and both of them let to their heart rates pick up.

Katie kept her focus on the paper. "Like this." She guided his hand over the paper. "Draw smaller lines. They're easier to control and they look better."

Jayden nodded. Katie had leaned closer to him and his face was just above her head. Every time he breathed in through his nose he could smell her scent. She smelled like paint and crayons. He blinked and started to breathe strictly through his mouth. He tried to will his heart to slow down. He felt his hand shaking a little. "Uh...my hand is...tired today."

Katie nodded. "I see."

Jayden suspected she didn't really believe him. He tired to focus on the drawing and saw that his person wasn't that bad. When Katie tired to tell him as much he shook his head. "It's only because you're helping me."

Katie shrugged. "It's ok. You'll be a great artists someday."

Jayden lifted his head and saw he was inches from her face. _Just like the first time we met._ "With a teacher like you, how can I not?" Kate's grip on his hand tightened a little. Jayden studied her eyes. _Her eyes are so beautiful._ He started to lean in a little closer and jumped back. "Ah!"

Katie frowned. "What's wrong?" She glanced down and saw a claw in her hand. Only it wasn't impaled in her. It was coming out of her knuckle, like a one inch, Wolverine claw. Her eyes widened as she saw a small amount of blood on the tip. _What'd I do? What's even going on?!_ She looked at her other hand then back at the claw. It retracted quickly and Katie looked at her hand. Three was no sign it had even been there. _What in the world?! _She looked at Jayden who was holding his bleeding hand. "Jayden! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine."

"Let me see." She took his hand gently and gasped a little when she saw the puncture wound on the back of his hand. "I'm so sorry."

"What? It's not your fault. Must've been a stupid pencil or something."

Katie nodded. "Right. Of course."

"I'd better go find something to wrap it in." He got up and walked away. He looked back and smiled at her. "Thanks for the lesson. Same time tomorrow?"

Katie nodded. "Sure."

Jayden grinned as he walked away. Katie smiled a little, thinking of how close the two of them had been. She suddenly remembered the claw and shook her head. "What's happening to me?" Her hands shook as she examined them. Her stomach felt strange and she left her fear start to take hold. "What am I becoming?"


	9. More Questions, Some Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Sadly.

_*Italic Indicates thought_

Chapter Nine: More Questions, Some Answers

A/N: Hello readers! Things will get good next chapter! Sorry this one is so short by the way. Enjoy!

"Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon." -Christopher Poindexter

Katie sat in the yard of the Shiba House staring at her hands. She sighed and set them down. "What's going on?" She rubbed her hand over the back of the opposite one again. _Something weird is going on here. _She stood up. She ended to be somewhere private. Unfortunately privacy wasn't something that was plentiful in the Shiba House. Just from the few days she's been there, every time she'd turned the corner, it seemed like someone was there.

She leaned back against the wall and sighed. _What am I going to do? _A loud alarm suddenly blared and she jumped a little. She got to her feet, wondering what was going on. A few seconds later all the rangers came running out of the house. She watched as they left the yard, running at a full sprint. She walked inside and saw Mentor Ji in the living room staring at a map. "Where did they go?" She was a little scared being alone with him.

"To fight," he answered simply. He looked up at her. "The gap alarms tell us when there's a nighlock attack."

"Oh."

"Come on," he took Katie's elbow gently. "You should go lay down again."

He lead her back to the infirmary room and she laid down. Katie resisted the urge to scream. She didn't want to lay down. She wanted answers. None the less though, she lay back and acted like it was a small relief to be resting. Ji nodded and left her alone. Katie listened to the deafening silence of the house. She sighed and at up suddenly. "Those books," she whispered. "The ones in the living room. Maybe they have information I want."

She got up and tip toed to the door. She looked in the hall and saw that Ji was nowhere to be seen. She made her way carefully down the hall, trying to remain silent. She made it to the living room and poked her head in. It was empty. She went over to the shelves and looked at books carefully. She looked at all of them, trying to decided which one could be useful. She grabbed a random one. "There's no title," she said. She opened it and gasped quietly. There was picture of her dad in it. Well...his nighlock form at least.

She looked at the page. "Kitsune is a nighlock with the ability to turn himself into a human." She gripped the book as she confused to read. "It is unknown if his human form will still set off a gap alarm. Kitsune is one of the few nighlocks with the capability to reproduce." She felt her muscles tense. She listened intently, trying to figure out if someone was going. Hearing silence, she went back to what she was doing. "Since he can reproduce and have a human form, it is assumed he could reproduce with a human." She shivered. "One of the lesser known facts of him is what powers his off-spring would receive if such a creature existed." She put the book away, unable to continue reading. "Creature," she whispered. "Is that what I am? A creature?"

She headed back to the infirmary room in case Ji discovered she was missing. She sat down on the bed shakily, feeling like she might faint. "Creature? Is that...is that what I am?" She sighed. "I need to talk to Serrator. Or Kit- my father. One of them."

-Love Is Blind-

The rangers arrived at the battle and say Serrator. "Let's morph," Jayden said.

"SAMURAIZERS! GO, GO, SAMURAI!"

"SAMURAI MORPHER, GOLD POWER!"

The rangers ran and surrounded Serrator, who regarded them all amusingly. "Hello rangers."

"What're you doing here Serrator?" Jayden asked.

"Just coming to get my prize."

"You mean Katie," Emily guessed.

"I couldn't care less what she's called."

"What do you want with her?!" Jayden demanded. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, you're wrong Red Ranger. That girl is much more than she seems."

"How?" Mike asked.

Serrator merely smiled. "Just give her to me."

"Never!" Jayden replied. "We will protect her. No matter what!"

Serrator grinned. "I'll remember that," he showered as he disappeared through a gap.

The rangers looked around. "Where'd he go?" Mia asked.

"Looks like he left," Mike responded. "Let's go home!"

"Why would've just leave?" Antonio asked. "And he didn't give us a straight answer about Katie ether."

"That's true," Kevin agreed. "But he's a nighlock. Who knows why he does anything."

The rangers de-morphed. "Let's go back," Jayden said. They started to follow him back to the Shiba House.

"Don't worry Jayden," Emily said, seeing their leader's agitation. "We'll protect Katie. Serrator won't hurt her as long as we're here."

"I know he won't. Because I will do everything in my power to make sure she's safe."

Antonio rolled his eyes a little. _Of course he will._

-Love Is Blind-

In the middle do the night, Katie snuck out of the Shiba House again. _For a house full of power rangers, it sure is easy to sneak in and out of here._ She left the yard and headed into woods. She cousin her gap and disappeared into it. She landed in the Netherworld and looked around. "Kitsune?" she called. "Kitsune?" She heard a noise behind her and turned around.

"You called?" Kitsune asked.

Katie shivered. She was still getting used tit he fact that the fox creature she was staring at was her father. "I need to know what's happening to me. Just yesterday I had a claw. The it was gone. I'm seeing patches of my skin randomly change color or texture."

Kitsune laughed. "Oh my daughter, that is all apart of being a nighlock."

"What'd you mean?"

"My power as nighlock allows me to turn my form into a human. When my nighlock DNA mixed with your human DNA, it passed in some of my abilities. But there was a slight variation due to the human DNA in you."

"What're you talking about?"

"You have the ability to change your appearance at will."

"I do?"

"Not yet. But you will. A kuitsune-creature is not capable of using its full powers until it is full grown. If you were a full nighlock that would take a matter of hours. But your defective human side means you age slowly. You will be fully grown in three days."

"Three days?" Katie whispered. _That's my 18th birthday!_ "Why do I exist?"

"What?"

"I'm half-human, half-nighlock. I wasn't created by accident. There was a reason for it. Why?"

"Because Serrator ordered me to. I sued to work for Master Xandred. I'd created a kitsune-creature for him centuries ago. But he was destroyed by the samurai rangers. After that faliure, I was forced to hide from him of be destroyed. That's how I found Serrator. Serrator kept me safe for centuries. In return, he asked me to create a kitsune-creature for him. I complied. I turned into my human form, and went to the human world where I created you. The original plan was for me to bring you back here where you could be trained into a weapon against the rangers. But when the last red ranger sealed Xandred away, he closed the gaps. I was trapped there."

Katie shook her head. _Kitsune-creature,_ she thought. _So I guess that's what I am._ "I should go." She stood up and walked away, not giving Kitsune time to answer her. She passed through the gap again and back into the human world. She leaned against a tree.

"I'm not the first," she whispered. "The rangers' ancestors defeated the other one like me." She looked at her hand. "They would destroy me too." She thought of Jayden's kindness towards her and pushed it out of her mind. "I can't afford to be distracted by him. I have t stay focused. I'm a nighlock. He's a ranger. Nothing can be between us. Nothing."

She repeated the words in her mind. "I am a nighlock." The words felt foreign on her tongue. "Those rangers are my enemies. I am not one of them."

Hidden behind her in the shadows, Antonio's eyes widened and his heart rate picked up. _Nighlock?_ he thought. _She's a nighlock?!_


	10. Red and Gold Divided

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Sadly.

_*Italic Indicates thought_

Chapter Ten: Red and Gold Divided

A/N: I'm back! Here's the next chapter! Things are getting good now!

"Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon." -Christopher Poindexter

For the next three days, Katie could feel Antonio watching her. She didn't know what his problem was. Everywhere she went in the house, she ether saw him, or could feel his presence. Antonio for his part, tried to make his spying subtle. Unfortunately subtly was not his forte. Katie or another ranger would sometimes see him and ask him what he was doing. It made spying on her a lot harder.

It was Katie's birthday when she was sitting outisde the front door enjoying the fresh air. She felt nervous. _Today's the day,_ she thought. _Today I'll have my powers in full._ She heard a nose behind her whipped around.

"Sorry," Jayden said. "I didn't meant to scare you."

"No, it's fine," Katie smiled. "What's up?"

Jayden sat down next to her. "How're you holding up?"

"Fine," she lied. "You?"

"I'm great." He rubbed his hand on his jeans awkwardly. "So, I heard that today is your birthday."

"From where?!" Katie asked.

"Antonio. He...researched you or something." He looked down bashfully then back at her. "Well...I actually had him look it up for me."

"Oh. Yeah it is. I'm eighteen."

"Congratulations. It's quite an age."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Katie blinked. Jayden looked to serious all the time to be that old. "Wow. You seem so mature for eighteen."

Jayden chuckled. "Comes with the job I guess."

Katie smiled. "Guess so."

"Well, you see...I...I got you something." Jayden took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here."

"You-you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to."

Katie smiled and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. "Oh my god." She pulled out the silver snowflake necklace. "How did you-"

"Emily and Mia told me you would like it. Do you?"

Katie nodded. "I love it. Thank you."

Jayden grinned, happy she'd liked it. "Let me help you put it on." Katie handed him the necklace and turned around. Jayden out it around her neck gently and closed the clasp. "There." Katie turned back around and Jayden suddenly felt like it was a little harder to breathe. "Beautiful."

Katie looked away. "Thank your Jayden. No ones ever gotten me anything like this before."

"You're welcome," Jayden responded, putting his hand on hers gently.

They heard someone clear their throat behind them and jumped to their feet. "Sorry to interrupt," Antonio said, but Katie got the distinct feeling he wasn't. "But I need to talk to Jayden for a minute."

"No problem," Katie smiled. "Thank you again Jayden."

"I'll catch up with you later," the red ranger said.

"Ok." Katie went inside and Jayden turned to Antonio.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk Amigo," Antonio said.

"I know we do. I have something to tell you. Something exciting."

"What's it about?"

"Katie."

Antonio nodded gravely. "Jayden, there's something you should know-"

"I think I'm in love with her."

"You...what?!"

"I'm in love with her."

Antonio blinked for a minute, then shook his head. "You love her?!"

"Yes!"

The gold ranger shook his head. "Love her...Jayden you barely know anything about her!"

"I know enough!"

"You don't even know where she's from!"

"I don't need to know!"

"Yes you do. Jay...there's something you don't know about her."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Well you need to!"

"It's not important!"

"Jayden she's a nighlock!"

"What?!"

"She's a nighlock. I saw her travel through a gap last night. I heard her admit it. She's a monster! She's not human!"

"No," Jayden responded shaking his head. "No, you're lying!"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are!" Jayden snapped. "You don't like her, so you're lying to trick me!"

"She's the one who's tricking you! You're too blinded by your own feelings to see straight!"

"I'm not the one who's blind! I love her! And if you were a good friend you'd understand that!"

"I am a good friend! I'm trying to protect you from that girl! She's dangerous!"

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is! You're a samurai. She's a nighlock! She doesn't love you! She's trying to trick you!"

"Why would she do that?!"

"Because she's a nighlock!"

"Stop!" Jayden commanded. "I don't want to hear-"

"You need to listen!" Antonio insisted. He grabbed Jayden's shoulders. "Jayden she is dangerous!"

Jayden simply scowled and shoved Antonio away from him. The gold ranger stumbled back and hit the doorframe. "She is not dangerous! You're just jealous!"

"Me?! Jealous?! Of what?!"

"Of her! I told you I love her, and now you're jealous because I like her more than you!"

Antonio flinched. Even if Jayden didn't know she was a nighlock, it still hurt. "Jayden listen-"

"No! I'm done listening to you!"

"Jayden please-"

"No! I'm the red ranger! I don't have to listen to you!"

"You're making a mistake!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Go away!"

"No! I'm trying to help you!"

"Go away!" Jayden shouted, grabbing Antonio's shirt and tossing his friend off the front step. Antonio stumbled and fell on the ground. He looked up at Jayden.

"You have to believe me," Antonio said, knowing he wasn't going to win this fight.

"No! I didn't need your help! I've never needed you! And I no longer want you! Just leave me alone!"

"Jayden-"

"Leave! Me! Alone! I love her! And congratulations, because now I hate you!"

Antonio shook his head. "Jayden please, you have to listen!"

"Go away! You're not the friend I thought you were! I hate you!" Jayden turned his back on Antonio and went inside.

The gold ranger picked himself up off the ground and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Fine," he growled. "If Jayden doesn't care, then why should I?!" He went over to the gate and left the yard. "If he wants to risk the fate of our world for some nighlock girl, why should I stop him?! Let him make his own decisions! See if I care!"

-Love Is Blind-

Katie bit her lip when she heard Jayden and Antonio start shouting. Emily and Mia looked up from what they were doing in the room and frowned at each other. "Is that Jayden and Antonio?" Mia asked.

"I think so," Emily replied. "What're they arguing about?"

Katie slipped out of the room and went to the front door. She opened it a crack so she could hear what they were saying.

"-don't need to know!"

"Yes you do. Jay...there's something you don't know about her."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Well you need to!"

"It's not important!"

"Jayden she's a nighlock!"

Katie pulled back and shut the door silently. _He's knows,_ she thought. She leaned against the door. _Oh my god he knows! How does he know?!_ Mia saw her and came over to her. "Are you ok?"

Katie took a breath and forced herself to focus. "Y-yeah. I'm ok. Just...shocked."

Mia nodded. "It's sounds like they're really going at it out there. Come sit down." She took Katie's arms gently and led her back into the living room.

"Maybe we should go out there," Emily suggested.

"No!" Katie said quickly. The two rangers gave her a strange look and she back-tracked. "I mean...they might not want to be interrupted. Besides, they'll figure it out. They're best friends, right?"

Emily considered it, then nodded. "You're right. Antonio and Jayden are best friends. They'll work it out somehow."

The door opened and Jayden came inside, looking upset. He passed the girls without so much as a glance. "At least I hope so," Mia said. Emily simply nodded. Katie got up and went after Jayden. She stopped at his bedroom door and knocked gently.

"What?!" he asked harshly.

Katie flinched back, then summoned up her courage. "It's me. Katie."

There wasn't a reply, and then the door opened. Jayden smiled when he saw her. "Sorry I snapped. I don't know it was you."

"It's ok. I just...wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine," Jayden smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

"You and Antonio sounded pretty upset."

"You heard our argument?" He seemed a little worried about that.

"No, but we could hear you yelling inside."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. Antonio is just being difficult. He's really stubborn sometimes."

"Ok." Katie found he was still staring at her. She smiled as she stared at his eyes. _The most beautiful shade of blue, _she thought. His light brown hair caught the light just the right way, accenting the stray strands of blonde. He smiled and she felt her heart flutter. The strangest feeling filled her. One she'd never experienced before; not like this. He reached his hand out and cupped her chin gently with his hand.

"You do look very beautiful with that necklace."

"Thank you." Katie glanced down at his hand, and gasped pulling away.

"What?!" Jayden asked, obviously concerned. "Did I hurt you?!"

"No, no. It's not that."

"Then what was it?"

Katie hesitated. She couldn't very well tell him that she'd just pictured the hand that had just been touching her so gently, stabbing her with a blade. "I'm just tired, that's all," she lied quickly. "I'm going to go lay down."

"Ok." He looked a little disappointed, but she pushed it out of her mind. "See you later then."

"Yeah. Later." She left Jayden's room and started running as soon as she turned the corner. She ran our the front door and headed for the gate. _Antonio knows about me! _she thought worriedly. _I have to tell Serrator! That stupid gold ranger is going to ruin everything!_


End file.
